Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 18: Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's eighteenth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Percy's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Sam the Farmer (mentioned) * and more Transcript * (Owl hooting twice) * (Ghost whistle blows) * Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. * Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? * Percy: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. * Thomas and Toby: Where? * Ringo Starr: Asked Thomas and Toby. * Percy: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. * Thomas: Pooh! * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas. * Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. * Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. * Ringo Starr: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. * Percy's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. * Ringo Starr: Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. * Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. * Ringo Starr: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shone green. But a broken cartload of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. * (Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) * Ringo Starr: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. Percy's driver explained what had happened. * Signalman: I'll see to it. * Ringo Starr: Said the Signalman. * Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. * Ringo Starr: Percy chuckled. * Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. * Ringo Starr: Toby promised to help. * (Toby leaves Percy and heads back to the sheds) * Ringo Starr: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. * Toby: Percy's had an accident! * Ringo Starr: Cried Toby. * Thomas: Poor engine. * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Botheration! That means I'll be late! * Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. * Thomas: Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. * Toby: I've just seen something. * Ringo Starr: Said Toby. * Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. * Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. * (We can hear Percy's whistle and a loud brake sound) * Percy: (ghostly voice) Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! * Ringo Starr: Wailed Percy. * Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim, chim! * Percy: (ghostly voice) I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! * (The doors open and reveal Percy all along) * Thomas: Oh dear! * Ringo Starr: Explained Thomas. * Thomas: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. * Ringo Starr: It was morning when Thomas returned. * Toby: Where have you been? * Ringo Starr: Asked Toby. * Thomas: Ah well. * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas. * Thomas: I knew you be sad about Percy, and I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... * (Percy's whistle is heard again, along with a ghostly one) * Thomas: Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. * Ringo Starr: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. * Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? * Toby: Anyone would think... * Ringo Starr: Chuckled Toby. * Toby: ...that our Thomas was just seen a ghost! Trivia *Percy's Ghostly Trick will be told by George Carlin for the US. *The first shot will film the viaduct. *Shots 2 and 3 will film Timothy going over the viaduct and past a watermill. *Shots 4 and 9 will film Toby, with his sad face, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Percy, with his jolly face, and Thomas, with his neutral face, and hauling ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 10 will film Thomas, with his cheeky face, and talking. *Shot 11 will film Thomas, with his astounded face, and puffing away, taking his ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 12 and 13 will film Percy with his happy face and his driving talking. *Shot 15 will film Percy with his heart broken face. *Shots 16, 17, and 18 will film Percy with his smile face and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 21 to 22 will film Percy with his surprised face and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose where they crash into a haycart. *Shots 24 to 25 will film Percy, with his tired face, and now in white flour, seven freight cars and a caboose, puffing next to Toby, with his happy face, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shots 26 to 27 will film Percy, with his tired face, and now in white flour, scheming and talking. *Shots 28 to 29 will film Toby, with his happy face, and winking. *Shots 30 to 33 will film Toby, with his happy face, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, starting off, and puffing onward into Tidmouth sheds where he meets Thomas with his happy face. *Shot 34 will film Thomas with his confused 2 face and talking. *Shot 35 will film Toby with his scared face and talking. *Shot 36 will film Thomas with his confused 2 face and speaking. *Shot 37 will film Toby with his scared face and talking. *Shot 38 will film Thomas with his confused 2 face and talking. *Shot 39 will film Thomas with his eager face and talking. *Shot 40 and Shot 41 will film Percy, with his happy face, and covered in white flour, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, approaching the sheds and talking in Shot 41. *Shot 42 will film Thomas with his eyes shut. *Shot 43 will film Thomas with his horrified face and hearing Percy's voice. *Shot 44 will film Percy, with his happy face, and covered in white flour, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose and talking. *Shot 45 will film a scared Toby talking. *Shot 46 will film Percy, with his happy face, and covered in white flour, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose and talking. *Shot 47 will film the doors opening and revealing Percy, with his happy face, and covered in white flour, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 48 will film Thomas with his suprised face and talking. *Shot 49 will film Thomas with his suprised face and escaping. *Shot 50 will film Thomas with his surprised 2 face and arriving with Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth station and meet Toby, with his happy face, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 51 will film Toby, with his happy face, talking to Thomas with his sombering face. *Shot 52 will film Thomas with his sombering face and talking to Toby with his happy face. *Shot 53 will film Thomas with his worried face and talking. *Shot 54 will film the fog. *Shot 55 will film Thomas with his eyes shut. *Shot 56 will film Thomas with his surprised 3 face and talking. *Shot 57 will film Thomas with his surprised 3 face and leaving. *Shot 58 will film Percy, with his happy face, and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 59 will film Percy, with his smile face, and arriving and meeting Toby, with his happy face, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 60 will film Percy, with his jolly face, and talking. *Shot 61 will film Toby, with his excited face, and talking. Category:Julian Bernardino